HP meets WWE
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: Harry and his friends, and also enemies, got lost on their way back to Hogwarts and they ended meeting the WWE superstars. first fanfic for this category. pls. r&r. thanks.
1. Default Chapter

"This is all you fault Potter!" Draco Malfoy's voice came. Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom had gotten lost after travelling by a portkey. They were all on their way back to school. They were told to met up in the Leaky Cauldron. But somehow they got late so the others just left without them.

"It's not Harry's fault Malfoy!" Hermione snapped at the man. Hermione noticed Draco hadn't changed a bit. He still had that white hair and pointed face. With the same arrogant attitude.

"It's Harry's fault! He was the one who conjured the portkey!" Pansy Parkinson faced Hermione.

"If you hadn't forced him to do it, we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Ron Weasley said as he sat down on the side of the road.

"Ron! Get up! You look horrible!" Hermione scolded Ron when she saw his position.

"Blimey! I'm tired Hermione! I don't care what I look like." Ron said and continued to sit.

"You better find a way to send us to Hogsmeade. What will father say?" Draco said with a hint of fear in his voice by the mention of his father.

"What will father say? Will you just zip it up Malfoy and help us find a way to get out of this mess than whining!" Hermione imitated.

"What did you just said you filthy little mudblood?" Draco shot back.

"Urgh! You… You…" but Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Let's just stop arguing alright? Let's first find out where we are now." Harry said in a would be calm voice.

"Harry's right." Neville Longbottom agreed. Just as Neville has said this, a group of cars were heading their way.

"What's that?" Vincent Crabbe asked to no one in particular. Draco Malfoy grip his wand firmly which was securely tucked into his back pocket. They were all wearing muggle clothes.

"Those are muggles in a car. I think we should ask them where we are." Harry said and stuck his thumb out.

"Look, there are kids on the side of the road." Stacy pointed to Randy. John and Torrie looked at the direction Stacy pointed.

"Yeah, I think they're lost." Torrie agreed. Randy stop the car just in front of Harry. Stacy opened the window of the car to see Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts student clearly.

"Umm, could you tell us where are we?" Harry asked politely. John raised an eyebrow.

"You're in Toronto, Canada, dawg!" he exclaimed. "How did you get here when you didn't know what place this is." He continued.

"Umm, we traveled by port…" Neville started but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"We were part of a tour and somehow we were left behind." She lied and glared at Neville. Neville looked down apologetically.

"Oh!" the four WWE superstars said in unison.

"So, you want a lift to their airport?" Randy asked.

"What's…" Vincent Crabbe started to ask but harry quickly cut him off.

"We don't have money with us right now so we couldn't take the plane." Harry replied.

"What! You don't have money Potter but I do!" Draco exclaimed as he came forward jiggling his pocket which was filled with Galleons and Sickles. Wizard money.

"That's 'foreign money' Draco. They don't use that here." Hermione said in a duh tone, rolling her eyes at Draco.

"Man! Check it out! He looks almost like old man!" John exclaimed. "Are you related to Ric Flair kid?" John asked suddenly noting Draco's white sleek hair and gray eyes.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked looking scandalized.

"He's asking if you are related to Ric Flair." Randy repeated as he chuckled a bit.

"Who's Ric Flair?" Ron asked in confusion, which made the four superstars raised their eyebrows.

"Uh, Ric Flair, sixteen time world champion, dirtiest player in the game?" Stacy said to them.

"No to mention old and can hardly speak." Torrie added and rolled her eyes. John smiled a bit.

"Sorry, we don't know such man." Dean Thomas spoke for the first time.

"What part of the globe are you from? You don't know the guy? Don't you watch wrestling?" Randy asked as if they were stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, we don't watch wrestling." Hermione answered bluntly.

"Oookay! So you want a lift to wherever you are going?" Randy asked them again.

"Where are you heading to?" Hermione asked back.

"To the arena, we have a show tonight." John answered.

"Could you help us earn us muggle money? We really need some to get back at home." Neville said.

"What's muggle?" Torrie asked hearing such word for the first time.

"Uh, nothing. It's just an expression." Harry answered. "So can you help us?"

"If you really want to earn some money from us, you're gonna be stuck with us for a few days." John told them.

"What? I have to work? No way! If only father knows about this!" Draco whined.

"He whines like Ric Flair too." John whispered and the three of them chuckled slightly.

"That's okay." Harry answered for his companions.

"Alright. Get in the back." Randy said and the nine of them got inside the car. Luckily they were riding an SUV that night or they might have not fit inside.

please leave a review. suggestions or comments are pretty much welcome.


	2. chap 2

"Okay, I'm Randy Orton." Randy introduced himself.

"I'm Stacy Keibler."

"Torrie Wilson." Torrie said and smiled.

"John Cena here."

"I'm Harry Potter. And this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom." Harry introduced themselves.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said proudly. "This is Crabbe and Goyle and that's Pansy Parkinson." He continued. The four superstars quickly sensed that Harry and Draco are pretty much leaders of their groups and hate each other.

'So what do you guys do?" Hermione asked them.

"We're wrestlers for the WWE. We're part of the Raw roster." Stacy said proudly.

"Raw roster? That's like we're from Gryffindor and they're from Slytherin, right?" Neville asked slowly to no one in particular.

"Slytherin, Gryffindor?" Torrie asked slowly. 'Man, this kids are weird.' She thought to herself.

"Um, those are the names of our dormitory. We are grouped separately." Hermione explained.

"Oh!" Torrie said slowly.

All thirteen of them sat quietly inside the running SUV thinking of what to do or at least say to their new acquaintances. Draco kept fiddling with his wand which was now securely tucked in the front pockets of his jeans.

'Hmm, what should be the best spell to get back at that mudblood?' he thought evilly as he cast a glance at Hermione secretly. He smiled to himself.

'Enlarge her teeth? No, that was so three years ago.' He thought again, shaking his head.

'The jelly-legs jinx is a great idea.' He said as he pictured Hermione's legs wobbling like jell-o. He laughed inside his head.

Dean Thomas kept looking around nervously inside the SUV. John Cena who was studying them closely, looked at him curiously. When a few minutes passed, he saw Dean was still looking around nervously. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Yo kid! What's wrong with you?" he asked suddenly which made Dean more startled than ever.

"Randy, you might want to stop, that kid wants to pee." Stacy said tugging Randy's button down shirt.

"Huh? Somebody needs a pee stop?" Randy asked as he slowed down the vehicle.

"No." all of them said together.

"Why are looking so nervous kid?" John asked Dean tentatively.

"Uh. Um." Dean stuttered, looking around, particularly to Hermione, silently pleading for help.

"So?" John urged him.

"It's just that… It's just that there are thirteen of us sitting here. Professor Trelawney says it's bad luck." Dean managed to blurt out in a small voice. Hermione rolled her eyes before saying anything.

"For heaven's sake Dean! Don't tell me you believe what that fraud is telling you." She snapped.

"Whoa, check out the fiery one in the back dawgs!" John exclaimed and Torrie poked his side slowly and glared at him.

"Corrupting minors eh John?" she whispered to him. John stared at her in surprise. Clearly shocked to what Torrie, his girlfriend, just said to him.

"No way! So who's Professor Trelawney? A psychic?" John asked playfully.

"At least that's what she thinks she is." Pansy Parkinson said in a bored voice.

"It's just that Lavender and Parvati told me that everything Professor Trealawney says is true. And the first one to get up will die!" he said in one breath like an insane person. All of them in the SUV just looked at him blankly like he was a madman.

"Where do you go to school anyway?" Randy asked as he looked at them in the rear view mirror, trying to change the subject.

"Ho-" Crabbe started but Hermione stopped him before he could say the word 'Hogwarts'.

'Urgh, am I the only person thinking sensibly here? He could have revealed their world to these muggles!' she thought exasperatedly.

"Um, we go to a school in London." Harry lied immediately.

"Oh!" Stacy and Torrie said together.

And they fell silent once again. Ten minutes had passed and they were already in the busy streets of Toronto, Canada. They could see billboards and high buildings all around them. Lightings in different colors. Almost all of them looked in awe to the new and beautiful sight in front of them. Except for Dean, Hermione and Harry.

"So, let's talk about how you are going to work for us." Randy started as he parked the SUV in the arena's parking lot.

"They could be our assistants!" Stacy said happily as she looked at Hermione who smiled at her.

"That would be cool." Torrie agreed less enthusiastically as she cast a glance at Pansy's pug like face.

"Great thinking Stace." Randy complimented and all of them got out.

"So you carry our bags okay?" John said and got out of the SUV.

"How much do we earn for this?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Hmm. What about we pay you a hundred dollars each for this night?" Stacy offered.

"A hundred dollars?" Torrie, John, Randy, Harry, Hermione and Dean asked in surprise.

"Yeah, a hundred." Stacy repeated, smiling hugely.

"Stacy, honey, that's too much. What about fifty bucks for this night?" Randy said and all of them agreed.

"They don't need that much because we'll be paying for their food." John said to them.

"Oooh!" the Hogwarts students said in unison.

"Alright! That's clear then let's go!" Randy said and lead the way inside the arena as Harry and the rest grabbed the wrestlers' bags. Well, except for Draco.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione snapped when she saw Draco was doing nothing but looked at them.

"I'm a pure blood! I don't do that kind of things." He whined and started to follow the four superstars inside.

"Where do you think you are going kid?" the security asked Draco. Harry and the rest transferred their looks to the security and Draco.

"Um, we're John and Randy's assistants." Harry answered as he came forward.

"Yeah, and we're Stacy's and Torrie's" Hermione added.

"Yeah right. And I'm Trish Stratus's boyfriend." The security answered sarcastically. "Now go home kids!"

"What did you just say?" Draco said as he tried to control his temper.

"I said, GO HOME!" the security repeated.

"Don't you know me?" Draco looked yet again, scandalized, that this nobody was treating him like that. 'He can't do this to me! I'm a Malfoy! I'm a pure blood!' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, don't you know him?" Harry started.

"No!" the security answered sternly.

"He's Ric Flair's grandson!" Harry answered and smiled sarcastically at Draco.

"He is?" the rest asked in unison, looking at Draco.

"Don't tell me you don't know Ric Flair?" Hermione asked, catching up with Harry. "You know, um, sixteen time world champion and… and dirtiest player in the game?" Hermione added remembering what Stacy said earlier in the SUV.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The security said immediately when he noticed Draco's features and stepped aside to let them pass.

"Nice going Harry!" Dean exclaimed when the security was out of earshot.

"Yeah, nice going Potter! Using me to get past that stupid muggle!" Draco spat.

"At least we're inside or Stacy and the rest are gonna go looking for us." Hermione said and walked past Draco.

'Hmm, I'd better meet this Ric Flair guy. He seems to be pretty popular. Just like me.' Draco thought to himself.

a/n: thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! i never really expected that someone would read this fic. i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

just to make things clear. let's all pretend that john cena and torrie wilson are part of the raw roster. if you have read my other fics, you will not get confused coz i made it clear that john and randy will always be in the same roster in every fic. since i love them together. also that works for stacy and torrie. randy and john are close friends for real. okay? thanks guys! you're all the best! btw, please review. thanks:)


	3. chap 3

And after what it seems like eternity, Harry and the other Hogwarts students finally manage to find the right locker room they were looking for. Harry cautiously knocked on the door before entering.

"Oh, hi guys! What took you so long?" Stacy asked them, the moment all of them were inside.

"We got lost. Sorry." Hermione apologized and put the bag she was carrying down on the floor.

"So can you guys get us water? We need to warm up for our match tonight." Randy told them.

'Sure. Draco would gladly do that." Ron said suddenly, smiling sarcastically to Draco.

"Alright, Draco, please." Torrie said and gave Draco her most charming smile.

"Okay." Draco just said.

"Hermione why don't you go with him? Draco is not really familiar with some things here." Harry said smiling at Hermione. Hermione just glared at him in return. 'Those two really need to get along!' Harry thought to himself

'How could Harry do this to me!' she exclaimed to herself.

"Come on Malfoy! We haven't got all day!" she just said to him as she got out of the locker room.

"Are those two always like that?" Torrie Wilson asked them.

"Yeah." All of them replied.

"Oh!" Torrie just said.

"Why don't you guys take a seat while waiting for them and our match." Randy suggested and they followed.

"So what else do we need to do?" Ron asked them.

"Well, you carry our bags, get us water, you know things like that." John answered his question.

"Seems pretty easy to me." Dean said.

"Yeah, lucky us!" Pansy whispered to him sarcastically. Dean just looked at her pug like face and didn't say another word.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were still on their way to the cafeteria of the arena, looking for water.

"Where's that bloody cafeteria?" Draco snapped impatiently, looking around for a sign where they should go.

"I think it's over there." Hermione said, not caring whether Draco had heard her or not. She made her way towards the direction.

"Why don't we just summon those waters to us?" Draco asked following Hermione as he started to grab his wand.

"Are you out of your mind? Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing flying water bottles!" Hermione snapped at him as se grabbed her own wand and performed the four-point spell to show them where to go. "There, let's go over there." Hermione told him as she pointed the hallway to their right. After getting the waters, they quickly returned to the locker room the hand over the waters.

"It's about time." John said and took a swig from the bottle.

"John, Randy! You two are up next. Be ready in three minutes." The backstage coordinator poked his head through the open door.

"Shit!" John cursed under his breath as he put down the bottle of water. "That fast? We just arrived here!" he asked incredulously to no one in particular.

"Yeah, that fast! Shelton and Trish Stratus must have finished Tajiri and Christy Hemme!" Stacy exclaimed.

"I don't know what went to Christy's mind that she thinks she could beat Trish." Torrie said.

"Yeah, I mean, not to be rude or anything, Trish has a lot of experience in wrestling and Christy's just a new comer." Stacy commented as she filed her fingernails.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go. Or that backstage coordinator will be back to hunt us down." Randy said and smiled a bit to them.

"You just stay here okay? We'll be back right after the match." John told them as he and the other three followed him outside to the ring.

"We'd better see, what kind of sport these guys are into." Harry said to them as he turned on the television on the locker room.

"What's this?" Draco asked him.

"That's a TV, you dimwit!" Ron told him.

"I'm not a dimwit! How would I know about TVs?" Draco just said and sat on the couch and waited for the TV to turn on.

"You should take muggle studies then, just in case you get lost in a portkey." Hermione told him without looking at him.

"I would never get lost in a portkey! I would know how to conjure the right one!" Draco shot back looking at Harry.

"Will you guys just stop arguing and bickering! Let's just watch them." Harry scolded them. "You're acting like five year olds!" he added in an undertone.

"I heard that Potter!" Draco said.

"Yeah, whatever." Harry just said, trying to fight the urge to grab his wand and cast perform the bat bogey hex on Malfoy.

"Making their way to the ring, with the combining weight of 490 lbs. Ric Flair and Triple H, Evolution!" Lillian Garcia introduced the first pair.

"Whoa, check that out! Malfoy! Is that your grandfather?" Dean asked, amusement clearly in his voice.

"Wha- No way! He's not in any way related to me!" Draco looked at the old man on the TV. "He's to flabby! And… and Eww! He's sweating gallons! I would never sweat like that!" Draco said in disgust.

"Who says?" Hermione said and the rest just laughed at him except Pansy who glared at Harry and his friends. Crabbe and Goyle were fighting not to laugh.

"And making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Torrie Wilson, from West Newburry, Massachusetts, weighing 240 lbs., John Cena!" Lillian announced as John walked down the ramp with Torrie following him from behind.

"And his partner, being accompanied by Stacy Keibler, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 260 lbs., the legend killer, Randy Orton!" Lillian exclaimed as Randy came out with Stacy. He strike his greatness pose with the pyros behind.

alright, i'm just guessing about evolution's combined weight. k? and about john and randy's weights, i'm not sure because the last time i heard it's 240 and 260. please drop a review. thanks.:)


	4. chap 4

The match stated with John and Ric Flair on the ring. It wasn't a contest. John could beat the old man to pulp but Ric Flair would cheat.

Flair and John locked up and John knocked Flair down with a shoulder block. Locked up again and Flair went to work on John in the corner with chops.

John reversed and hit some rights and sent Flair to the opposite corner and hit a high back body drop to take Flair down. Flair got to his.

"Woooo!" he exclaimed but John slapped him hard across the face. Ric fell down again but he gave John a low blow while Triple H on their corner was distracting the ref.

"Why that cheating scumbag!" Hermione exclaimed and grabbed her wand and performed the Jelly Legs Jinx on Ric Flair, whose legs started to wobble like Jell-O.

"Hermione!" Ron said in disbelief. It wasn't like Hermione to cast a spell just like that.

"What?" Hermione snapped and Ron just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the match. John was looking at Ric Flair in surprise. He tagged Randy in just as Ric was tagging in Triple H.

Triple H started to give chops at Orton and then dropped him right a right hand. Triple H continued to chop Randy in the corner. Randy reversed and started giving Triple H some chops of his own. Then he climbed to the second rope and started giving Triple H ten mounted punches to the side of the head.

"Yeah! Go Randy!" Harry and the rest of them cheered for him.

Randy then climbed down the ropes and Irish whipped Triple H then dropkicked him square on the face. Triple H was down. Randy tagged John back in. Triple H was still down and John tried to put the five knuckle shuffle to Triple h but he moved at of the way.

"Aww!" Hermione said slowly.

Triple H went over to his corner and tagged Ric Flair in.

"Wooo!" he said again and the people in the arena imitated him.

"Does he always do that?" Draco asked in disgust.

"Who knows?" Dean said absent-mindedly and continued to watch the match.

John was getting up. He grabbed Ric Flair's legs for support. But as he was eye to eye with Ric Flair, Ric put a thumb to the eye of John Cena, this caused John's vision to become blurry, not to mention painful.

"Why that! Rictusempra!" Harry said and performed the tickling charm to Ric Flair. Ric started to laugh uncontrollably. John looked at him with surprise once again.

"Finite Incantatem!" Draco ended the spell. "What? The match has to continue you know!" He reasoned when the rest started to look at him curiously. And indeed, Ric stopped laughing at once and looked around nervously. He quickly tagged Hunter in to fight against John Cena. But John was too quick as he moved to his own corner and tagged Randy in. Hunter met Randy with huge rights and lefts. But Randy ducked and scored for his own rights and lefts. Then he put Triple H into the inverted back breaker. Hunter was down and Randy was glaring at him. He helped Hunter up and gave him huge chops to the chest then a sidewalk slam to Hunter. But as Randy was giving Hunter another set of rights and lefts, his elbow hit the referee's face. The referee was knocked down. Ric Flair went inside the ring with a sledgehammer. He went over to John Cena and hit him with the sledge. John was knocked down too.

"John! John! Wake up!" Torrie cried, trying to revive John. Ric Flair the helped Hunter up and gave him the sledge. Hunter took hold of his precious sledgehammer and he kissed it and smiled to Randy like a madman. Randy looked at him in mild panic.

"No! He can't use that!" Ron said and grabbed his own wand. "Impedimenta!" he cast the spell and Hunter slowed down. He looked around, in pure panic. He couldn't move fast. Randy saw this and was a bit surprised but he didn't lose focus and hit the RKO on Hunter.

"Enerverate!" Hermione and Dean said simultaneously to revive John and the knocked down referee. Ric tried to distract the referee but instead got an FU from John Cena. Referee Earl Hebner counted 123 and,

"The winners for this match are John Cena and Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia announced happily. Harry and the rest of the gang cheered happily inside the locker room.

The four of them made their way back to their locker room.

"Great match!" Draco greeted them.

"Thanks." Randy thanked him.

"Man, I swear, a lot of weird things happened in the ring!" John said confusedly. "First, Ric's legs started to wobble then he started to laugh uncontrollably like he was tickled by the devil and Triple H slowed down!" he added, recalling on what happened inside the ring.

"Yeah, how could that have happened?" Harry said and winked to his companions.


	5. chap 5

"Aaah. I'm so tired!" John exclaimed as he plopped down the couch on their locker room.

"I'm hungry." Randy complained.

"Why don't we all go out for food." Stacy suggested. Harry and the gang looked up, all longing for some food.

"Hmm. McDonald's sounds okay to me. How about you guys?" Torrie said and looked at Harry and his companions.

"Sure thing." Hermione answered and smiled.

"What's McDonald's?" Draco whispered to her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Uh… It's a place where you can eat. A fast-food." She whispered back to him.

"Oh! Is it great in there?" Draco asked again.

"You'll see." Hermione answered back.

"So, let's go?" Torrie asked them.

"Do we get to shower first?" John asked as he smelled himself.

"Yeah, our bodies are sticky with sweat." Randy whined.

"No. Let's go and eat. Everybody else is hungry." Stacy answered her boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him.

"Aww, alright. Let us just change to our clothes." Randy answered and went inside the bathroom to change. He soon got out with his tailored black pants and black button down long sleeves. John went inside to bathroom to change and soon got out with his Chaingang soldier Jersey, he was still wearing his denim baggy shorts.

"Let's go." John said excitedly as he thought of a big Mac in front of him.

"Don't forget the bags." Stacy reminded them and Harry and the gang took their bags with them.

"Good night, sir." The security guard said to Draco as they reach the exit of the building. Randy and the other superstars looked at Draco in curiosity. Harry and his friends just hold back a laugh. When they finally got inside the SUV,

"What was that all about?" Randy asked Draco as he started the SUV to life.

"Well, when we were going inside the arena, the security wouldn't let us in." Harry said.

"And he wouldn't believe us that we are your assistants." Ron continued.

"So we decided to tell him that we are here to visit Ric Flair and Draco is his grandson." Harry finished.

"Haha Potter. You decided and your little cronies decided to follow suit!" Draco snapped. Randy and his fellow superstars just looked at them slightly amused.

"I must admit, that's fast thinking." John said and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah." Torrie agreed and laughed with John.

"It's not funny!" Draco protested.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived in the nearest McDonald's in the city. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Neville looked at the establishment with curiosity. There were a lot of pictures of delicious looking foods in front of them.

"Wow!" Neville said slowly.

"Yeah, wow." Ron repeated.

"We'll just go drive thru." Randy told them and they nodded.

"So what do you want?" John asked them.

The witch and wizards looked at Hermione for help.

"Just some big Mac and twister fries and some coke." Hermione answered to them.

"All of you? Okay. Make that thirteen big Macs, thirteen twister fries, thirteen cokes and thirteen sundaes." Randy told the lady on the drive thru.

"Okay. Just a sec." The lad said and after a few moments came back with their orders. "Thank you for coming sir."

"Here you go." Stacy told them and passed the food around for all of them to eat.

"Hmmm. This is delicious." Draco commented as he licked the sundae.

"Yeah." Pansy agreed as she took a bite of her big Mac.

They arrived at the hotel and Randy proceeded to the front desk.

"We would like to take two rooms for our companions." Torrie said to the woman at the front desk. After getting the keycards to the new rooms. They all went to the elevator.

"We won't fit in the elevator, Just take the next one for the fifth floor. Okay?" John told them and got inside the elevator.

"Who needs an elevator when we can apparate!" Draco said.

"Draco, be careful not to let anybody see you!" Hermione told him and Draco just smiled and apparated. The rest of them looked around to check that no one was looking and apparated just like Draco.

"How did you get here before us?" John asked curiously when he saw them waiting for them on the fifth floor.

"Uh, the stairs?" Dean said stupidly.

"Oh! Why didn't you take the elevator, less work." Torrie said to them.

"Crabbe and Goyle needed exercise." Ron said and smiled at Crabbe and Goyle who cracked their knuckles.

"Yeah, and Draco gets dizzy when he takes the elevator." Harry added and smiled sarcastically at Draco.

"I'm warning you Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Yeah, whatever. That's your rooms over there." Randy said to them, feeling grumpy since he was sleepy. He then went inside his room and followed by Stacy. John went inside his own room followed by Torrie.

"Good night." Torrie said before closing the door of their hotel room. They smiled at her.

"So, let's get inside our rooms." Hermione said and went over to the first room.

"Uh, How do you open this room?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"Duh!" Hermione said as she grabbed the keycard from Draco's hands and opened the room.

"There!" Hermione said and opened the other room and got inside. Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville followed her inside. While Draco and the other Slytherins went inside the other.

"Aaah! Night guys!" Harry said and got in the bed.

"Night!" the rest answered and turned the lights off for the night's peaceful slumber.

a/n: uh, this story is going nowhere... have to end this soon. but if you have any interesting suggestions, please tell me...


End file.
